Wonderful Tonight
by Sportfanatic2007
Summary: Postep for Tommorow. Josh and Donna prove that Inauguration Night can mean new beginnings outside the White House. First fic and feedback is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own "The West Wing" or anything associated with it. I am merely borrowing the ideas for a little bit of fun. Enjoy!

For most members of the White House Senior Staff, the time after the inauguration of President Santos meant nothing more than finding their way around the White House and maybe spending what little free time they had relaxing. However, Joshua Lyman and Donnatella Moss were not most members of the Senior Staff. In fact, they were the new Chiefs of Staff for the President and First Lady. Since they had such a high ranking in the White House, they would also be in attendance of each of the inaugural balls to be held that evening. So, instead of settling into the White House, they spent their time after the inauguration getting ready for the night ahead.

"Come on, Donna," said Josh, "the limo will be here soon."

As Donna was in the bathroom, Josh took a little box out of his dresser and slipped it into his coat, making sure that the night would be complete.

"I'm coming as fast as I can," replied Donna, who was in Josh's bathroom, making last minute touch-ups to her make-up. "You do realize it's not every day you get to be going to the inaugural balls as the First Lady's Chief of Staff."

Donna came out of the bathroom. Donna was wearing a strapless black gown that reached the floor, leaving Josh almost speechless as he looked at how beautiful she was. Almost.

"Wow. You are so beautiful, Donna," was all Josh had to say.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Josh," was Donna's reply," except you still don't know how to put a bowtie on properly."

Josh looked at Donna as she was fixing his tie and told her," You do realize how much more I like you doing it for me."

"There, that's better," said Donna.

"Thank you, Donna," said Josh. "The limo will be here any minute now. Are you ready for this?"

"If you are, then I am too," was Donna's reply. Josh reacted to this by simply kissing her hand.

"I guess that's a yes," said Donna, with a smile.

With those words, almost coincidentally, the limo arrived, and the night would begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Inaugural Balls

As if it was a standard, each ball seemed to include a champagne toast to the new President and First Lady. However, Josh stopped partaking of the champagne after the second or third ball, since Donna kept reminding him of his sensitive system. Josh, for once, did not argue with this, since he wanted to remain composed for what would be one of the most important moments in his and Donna's lives.

At the ninth and final ball, Donna had decided that Josh had been through enough balls without a drink, and let him have one just as President Santos was giving the final toast of the evening.

"Helen and I would just like to thank everyone for all of your support during the campaign. Here's to the next four years!" said Matt, with a huge smile on his face.

However, the toast did not end the evening. At that moment, Eric Clapton came on the stage and started singing "Wonderful Tonight." With the song starting to play, Josh asked Donna, "May I have this dance, Donnatella?"

Donna simply replied, with a smile on her face, "I thought you would never ask, Joshua."

Wrapped up in each other's arms, and with Eric Clapton's beautiful song playing, it seemed as if Josh and Donna could not have been happier. Their man was just sworn in as President, they were among the most powerful people in the nation, and they were sharing it all with each other.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

"This night has been so wonderful, Josh," said Donna, with her head on his shoulder, "I just don't want it to end yet."

Josh thought to himself, "It's not over yet, Donna. In fact, the best is yet to come."

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

"It still doesn't feel real," said Josh," I mean, with everything that's happened over the last two months, all of this hasn't totally sunk in yet."

"I know," said Donna, snapping him back to reality for the moment, "It will tomorrow as we begin our first full day as Chiefs of Staff."

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

"Yeah, but who says the night has to end here?" asked Josh.

"Huh?" was all Donna had to say.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

As the song ended, Josh told Donna that there was someplace special that he wanted to take her before they headed back to the apartment. Donna was a bit surprised at this statement, but was otherwise okay with it.

After the performance ended, Josh and Donna thanked all the guests who attended the ball. They then went over to say good night to Matt and Helen.

"It was a lovely evening," said Donna.

"Yes, it was," replied Helen.

"Thank you both for everything throughout the campaign and transition," said Matt, "This night was for both of you almost as much as it was for us. See you both tomorrow."

"Have a good night and see you in the morning," said Josh. With Donna talking with Helen, Josh asked Matt, "Everything is good to go, right?"

Matt replied, "Yup, you just make sure this night is one neither of you will forget."

"Believe me, we will remember this forever," Josh told him. Going to Donna, he asked her, "So, are you ready for the night to continue on?"

"Of course," said Donna.

"Then, when we step outside, close your eyes," said Josh.


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal in the Snow!

After they went outside, Donna did as she was told, even though she was a little puzzled at what Josh was doing and what it would lead up to. Moments later, they were in the White House Rose Garden. Since it was January, there was some light snow on the ground, just enough to make it that much more beautiful.

"Open your eyes," said Josh.

Donna opened her eyes and was amazed at how beautiful the Rose Garden was in January. Maybe there weren't too many flowers, but the snow made everything seem so pretty. Then, Josh handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Donna, these past few months, as stressful and event-filled as they have been, have been among the happiest of my life," Josh said, as tears started to form in Donna's eyes. "That is because I have shared them with you, with more love than anyone has ever made me feel in my life, which I thought was something I could never feel. I realize I was wrong when I met you."

Josh then got down on one knee, and opened the box he had taken earlier, revealing a sparkling diamond ring, causing Donna to start crying.

"The only thing that could possibly make me happier is if you would become my wife and start this second White House journey with me, not only as a respected colleague, but also as my partner and soul mate," Josh said. "Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?"

Donna was speechless, never thinking that Josh would stir this kind of emotion in himself, much less make it known, and make her so happy she would cry. After a few seconds to wipe her eyes, she said, "Yes, I will."

Josh slipped the ring on her finger, got up from the ground, and kissed Donna on the hand. He then said to her, "Do you want to go back to the apartment? It is kind of cold out here."

Donna simply giggled and said, "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4: Home Again

With the long night behind them, Josh and Donna were finally back at the apartment. Only now, they were in the comfiest of pajamas and were on the couch cuddled up under blankets, sipping hot chocolate, with only the radio playing in the background.

"What a night," said Donna, "All those balls, meeting all those people. Even so, it was still the best night of my life."

"I know, all the parties and everything couldn't compare to you accepting my proposal," said Josh.

As if on cue, the next song that came on the radio was Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight." However, all Josh and Donna did this time was continued to snuggle on the couch.

"You know what I just realized?" Josh asked.

"What?" asked Donna.

"How much this song relates to everything that happened tonight," said Josh, with a smile.

"You're right," replied Donna, also with a smile, "Thank you for everything. You truly were wonderful tonight. Good night, Joshua. I love you."

"You're welcome," said Josh, turning off the table lamp, "You were even more wonderful. Good night, my sweet Donnatella. I love you too."

Josh and Donna shared one more kiss, and then headed off to bed, since tomorrow, their new White House journey was to begin.

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight._

_Oh, my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Credit goes to Eric Clapton for the song lyrics. I love this song and wanted to work it into my first fic!


End file.
